plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 February 2016
12:13 im watching clips of a movie 12:13 im gonna watch it 12:13 its amazeing 12:13 its thomas btw 12:13 (firelight) 12:14 pls I wanna have Billyhatcherfan X (4boot) to be official 12:15 lel 12:15 Me x Reap is official 12:15 he mai senpai 12:15 i dont have a senpai rlly 12:16 i call srs and citron senpai for fun but rlly they arnt. just friends 12:16 Oh god I need to stop gaming 12:16 Anyway, happy lunar new year. May all your wishes come true blahblah 12:17 pls get REap here 12:17 Puffy 12:17 Congrats <3 12:17 XD 12:17 lel 12:17 What do you guys wish anyway 12:17 YEa 12:17 CF3 , Poofee, Pls, GET REAP HERE, I WANNA TELL HIM OMETHIN! 12:17 MY WISH IS TO... er... 12:17 Nah 12:17 plz 12:18 * Chills lust for Reap, it fills you with determination 12:18 :p 12:18 refresh chat 12:18 (FV) 12:18 hmmmmmme 12:18 (FemaleVyruzz) 12:18 Sorry for not being active, there's just too much errand for me to run 12:18 shtbro 12:18 yea 12:18 i understond 12:19 MegaVile says (4boot) is sexy or somethin 12:19 Guess the next holiday to worry about is valentine huh 12:19 Yep 12:19 same 12:19 @chill 12:20 okay now refresh chat 12:20 (FV) 12:20 there 12:20 Billyhatcherfan : -in love- oh god what do I do? 12:20 fin'ly 12:20 Got any plans for the day yet? 12:21 kisses 12:21 and I mean the chocolate 12:22 wv 12:22 wb 12:23 @IYNH er.. 7:20pm here bucko 12:23 yo 12:23 I know 12:23 We're exactly 12 hours apart 12:23 (FV) took a while to draw ;c 12:23 oh yea 12:23 i frog-adier-ot 12:24 listening 12:24 ? 12:25 Good eeveening then 12:25 I am dreamin bout (4boot) 12:25 Idk why 12:25 r34 huh 12:26 chill is obsessed with (4boot) like me and hent- chocolate 12:26 ooooh 12:27 Let's just hope we keep our lewd rps in pms 12:27 (FV) 12:27 espeially Glaceon anf Sylveon hent- chocolate 12:27 Or on my secret wiki made for me, hypno, rx2, and WC 12:27 chill has been there 12:27 oh yes @chill 12:27 in Mettaton voice? 12:27 How much wikis do you have anyway 12:28 poofy 12:28 1738 12:28 :3 12:28 http://31.media.tumblr.com/100a9a39683beaa85daebff20eecf68c/tumblr_np49p9d7ts1tjn752o1_500.gif 12:28 yep 12:28 glaceon is not impressed 12:28 like Wmag 12:29 http://i.imgur.com/DG1EJXH.gif my life 12:30 otp 12:31 yus 12:32 Oh right, have some main wiki business to do 12:32 (FV) 4lief 12:32 no 12:32 (4boot) 4lief 12:32 It's about demoting even more staff members. I shouldn't talk about this huh 12:32 yep, judging that I am one of them 12:33 (boot) for life 12:33 (booteR) 12:33 (booteR) 12:33 (booter) 12:33 (1boot) 12:33 (2boot) 12:33 (3boot) 12:33 (5boot) 12:33 (booty) 12:33 (1boot) 12:33 (2boot) 12:33 y it no work 12:33 (3boot) 12:34 (4boot) 12:34 (illuminattiboot) 12:34 inb4 (4boot) is secretly a guy 12:34 nah 12:35 omg reap uses my template :O 12:35 wha 12:36 Billyhatcherfan x (4boot) will never be canon imo 12:37 (4boot) is adorable and cute 12:37 IT WILL BE 12:37 (kray) x (oxx) confirmed 12:37 I AM DETERMINED! 12:37 I'll arrange smthn with reap so it won't happen >:D 12:37 D:< 12:37 >:) 12:37 lolol 12:38 * Chill falls to his knees, pleading as well as crying for his senpai (4boot) 12:38 4b00ty 12:38 Chill only wants (4boot) 4-the-b00ty 12:38 yo MV-P 12:38 ? 12:38 swiggity swooty, I am coming (4boot) y 12:39 wat is it Pooffy? 12:39 u think (4boot) is sexy 12:40 god dangit... i 12:40 (blcsd2) test 12:40 STILL? 12:40 I respect u 12:40 I have a feeling nobody is gonna poot the (blcsd2) (soulless BLCSD) emote up 12:41 (4boot) is smexy 12:41 I was meaning to add that emote when I added the (FV) emote 12:42 wanna know an amazing RP idea? 12:42 Reap use to make all of his art on Paint.net, then he used Photoshop and Tablet softwares, then he got a Wacom Tablet 12:42 yea? 12:42 *gets notepad* 12:42 Bootlegs, Vyruzz, Maelstrom and Corruption join forces to take over the world together 12:43 Ugh mom just called 12:43 Oh gods that'd be chaos 12:43 Sorry gotta leave now 12:43 k 12:43 Bye 12:43 Me and reap have planned a crossover episode for a while now 12:43 now just imagine it, every boot-leg, Soulless BLCSD , tons of Vyrites, Maelstorms(Idek what that is), and Corrupted ones vs PLANTS 12:44 I was intending it to be (FV) and (4boot) team up against all of the plants 12:44 in the bone zone 12:44 Sadly (as far as I know) Season 4 ended and I only just got to the part in PvZ : Vyruzz where (FV) is introduced 12:44 what? 12:44 Season 4 isn't end 12:45 I thought it was 12:45 Besides 12:45 I think 12:45 den make PVZ: creshd 12:45 ONLY INTENSIVE INVESTIGATIONS WAS DONE 12:45 and II is a sublot 12:45 sub-plot* 12:45 not the real whole thing 12:45 People were making v5 things already or smthn 12:45 it was theories for V5s 12:45 :P 12:45 if that's the case then I can do the crossover 12:45 I hope 12:45 girl power vs. power to the petal 12:46 Besides, Season 4 has only just Begun 12:46 No it didn't 12:46 S4 has been going on for a while now 12:46 Petal power 12:46 yey 12:46 well, there is still a part where (planto) and (blplan) will be created 12:46 S4 has been going on for a few months 12:46 Heres something ironic, (planto) at first will be HELPING the boot-legs due to programming 12:46 Not likely as Reap was planning the end of the season to be soon or smthn 12:47 but like somewhere near the end of S.4 BLCSD will turn on 4boot and make (planto) good 12:47 I forgot what he said 12:47 CorruptZombie Maelstrom Overlord (4boot) and (FV) 12:47 vs (Krenku) 12:47 (fv) x (4boot) confirmed yuri canon 12:47 krenku wins 12:47 they will make the ultimate monster 12:47 KRENKU TIEM!! 12:47 Nah, just vyrite boot-legs 12:48 (FV) x (4boot) OTP 12:48 THE CORRUPTED GLITCHED GARG BOOTLEG OF MAELSTROM! 12:48 say that 5 time fast 12:48 I should just replace all the names in my yuri fanfiction with (FV) and (4boot) 12:48 wait 12:48 Is it me 12:48 THE CORRUPTED GLITCHED GARG BOOTLEG OF MAELSTROM! 12:48 THE CORRUPTED GLITCHED GARG BOOTLEG OF MAELSTROM! 12:48 THE CORRUPTED GLITCHED GARG BOOTLEG OF MAELSTROM! 12:48 THE CORRUPTED GLITCHED GARG BOOTLEG OF MAELSTROM! 12:48 THE CORRUPTED GLITCHED GARG BOOTLEG OF MAELSTROM! 12:48 done 12:48 what yuri fanfiction bruh? 12:48 or sis 12:48 or is the Hauntinv Vyruzz look something similar to some enemy from Mega Man Starforce or Battle Netowork 12:48 I dunno 12:49 why the heck is Vyruzz a haunter? 12:49 I'm writing a fanfiction with some of my OCs 12:49 because 12:49 (KRenku) ? 12:49 obsession with pookieman 12:49 THE POKE AND THE MAN AH AH AH 12:49 #pookieman 12:49 yus 12:51 Puffy, I have a kinda lil idea for Vyruzz Arc 2 Ep 1. There can be this one part where the Vyruzz (any type u choose) will make (planto) , (blcsd) , (blplan) , and (blp.p) Vyrites 12:51 at the same time... 12:52 anyone else got an Amber Alert? 12:52 wut? 12:53 Puffy is AFK confurmed 12:53 yuy 12:53 (4boot) is bae 12:54 RP? 12:55 yus 12:56 Arc 2 is planned out almost compeltely 12:56 *completely 12:56 YURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 12:56 but can that one part I mentioned be in Ep 1? 12:56 Maybe 12:57 I WILL NOT BE MOVED! 12:57 :3 12:57 posing a kinda early threat to the group, well, some episodes one of them each is fought alone, but one time, they will be proceeded to be fought all at once (the 4) 12:57 I planned the desert dungeon, the new pirate character along with the seas thingy, and a bunch of other stuff 12:57 Pirate character.... 12:57 Obviously not Darkwater 12:57 it's not 12:57 duh 12:57 xD 12:57 it's Captain Coconut Cannon 12:57 Wat 12:57 wat 12:57 WAT 12:57 what about Fredrick?, remember? 12:58 yea 12:58 yee 12:58 Puffy, can u add the BLCSD2 emote just to be done with it? 12:58 I can fit them in Arc 2 12:58 im about to play SMM 12:58 so nut nao' 12:58 Could you imagine tho if Planto actually entered the non-rigged portal? 12:58 I wanna give (4boot) a hug, but I cant... 12:58 -Billyhatcherfan 12:58 u saw mah new logo? 12:59 I kinda like how I gave (blp.p) a Texan Accent 01:00 should we rp now or wat? 01:01 lez go 01:01 Billyhatcherfan : -sleeping on a tree branch- 01:01 (blcsd) is just walking around, looking at stuff since he is hiding from things 01:03 OMG 01:03 im like 01:04 so happy that i made that deal with wmaf 01:04 wmag 01:04 because 01:04 theres so much engines i didnt know existed 01:04 so happy <3 01:05 puffy? 01:05 citron? 01:05 Billyhatcherfan : -wakes up- *yawn* huh? 01:06 ???: *is chuffing shunting freight cars in the backround* 01:06 (blcsd) takes caution incase someone is gonna notice him 01:07 ???: *looks at billyhatcherfan * 01:08 ???: *reverses pretanding not to take notice* 01:08 ??? is another form of thomas 01:08 Billyhatcherfan : ! 01:09 i just use it as the trains transforms to other versions 01:09 thomas Old: *reverses as hes noticed behind a bush 01:09 brb 01:10 (blcsd) : I wonder whose here 01:10 back 01:10 thomas Old: oh no... 01:12 (blcsd) : Who is there? 01:12 thomas: *turns normall but wont chuff out 01:12 *a train zooms past blcsd so fast he doessent see 01:13 (blcsd) : *pulls out his blade* SHOW YOURSELF, BEFORE YOU GET IT 01:14 Old james: Oh it wont happen... 01:14 *the trains try and hide 01:15 *a whistle is heard* 01:15 :3 01:15 (BLCSD) activates time slow and checks every place he could be hiding in the vicinity 01:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atXS60hFwrk&list=PLZvGADmvPoUsXXZPHRPik3uU2y7IwqbfB plays 01:15 ... 01:15 P[ 01:15 OP* 01:16 whats op 01:16 Billyhatcherfan : ? 01:16 ctivates time slow and checks every place he could be hiding in the vicinity 01:16 well 01:16 Slows down time 01:16 Dude 03:06 Well if you are good then that's nice to know. 03:14 Which city would be good for 'er? 03:16 I'd say Octopolis, but I guess it's up to you. 03:17 Also wow... Somehow I teleported myself straight into the Dark Room while I didn't even beat Mom's Heart more than 10 times and I don't even have the Negative unlocked. 03:17 Nice. 03:18 I guess Octopolis would be good for introducing new characters. 03:20 Well, at least Octoling characters. 03:20 Given that the only character I remember being involved with the city being killed. 03:20 *was killed 03:21 Yeah. It was that Seaweed Octoling that have lead the group of Octarians out of the valley. Also We've never really been in Octopolis thus far. 03:22 Welcome. 03:22 Welcome 03:22 :3 03:23 Welcome M.E.O.W King 03:23 An entire new city to work with can go a long way I guess. 03:23 ? 03:23 Oh, don't worry, TMK ~ 03:24 Ah, we're talking about Splatoon related stuff. 03:25 Still got too much business for lunar new year 05:47 Notice me, TMK . 05:48 *notices hypno* 05:49 Hi. 05:50 Hi 05:51 What now..? :3 05:56 Heeeeeeeeeeeey. 06:40 Kaboom. 06:40 I am here. 06:40 06:40 Ping phrases (?) 06:40 06:40 Testosteron9374 06:40 06:40 Search 06:40 06:40 Options 06:40 06:40 06:40 Hypno1337 06:40 06:40 SeriousGranade 06:40 06:40 The M.E.O.W. King 06:40 06:40 Wikia-Critic 06:40 06:40 Winter 06:40 WinterMagnet 06:40 Helloo 06:40 "Winter" 06:40 lawl 06:42 MEOW King, PM 06:43 kashfjfks 06:43 TMK pls. 06:43 ? 06:43 aa 06:43 TMK . Any suggestions for BL Hazel? 06:43 Boot Leg Hazel? 06:43 Yeah. 06:44 TMK 06:44 I plan for her to be a V2.5, with traits from the full number before and after. 06:44 you've got a pm, are you even seeing it 06:48 Sentry goin' down. 06:52 Hypno1337 06:52 06:52 SeriousGranade 06:52 06:52 The M.E.O.W. King 06:52 Away 06:52 06:52 Wikia-Critic 06:52 Away 06:52 Private Messages 06:52 06:52 The M.E.O.W. Kin 06:52 Bump. 06:52 Hypno1337 06:52 06:52 SeriousGranade 06:52 06:52 The M.E.O.W. King 06:52 Away 06:52 06:52 Wikia-Critic 06:52 Away 06:52 Private Messages 06:52 06:52 The M.E.O.W. Kin 06:52 Hypno1337 06:52 06:52 SeriousGranade 06:52 06:52 The M.E.O.W. King 06:52 Away 06:52 06:52 Wikia-Critic 06:52 Away 06:52 Private Messages 06:52 06:52 The M.E.O.W. Kin 06:52 Hypno1337 06:52 06:52 SeriousGranade 06:52 06:52 The M.E.O.W. King 06:52 Away 06:52 06:52 Wikia-Critic 06:52 Away 06:52 Private Messages 06:52 06:52 The M.E.O.W. Kin 06:52 Hypno1337 06:52 06:52 SeriousGranade 06:52 06:52 The M.E.O.W. King 06:52 Away 06:52 06:52 Wikia-Critic 06:52 Away 06:52 Private Messages 06:52 06:52 The M.E.O.W. Kin 06:52 Hypno1337 06:52 06:52 SeriousGranade 06:52 06:52 The M.E.O.W. King 06:52 Away 06:52 06:52 Wikia-Critic 06:52 Away 06:52 Private Messages 06:52 06:52 The M.E.O.W. Kin 06:52 Spam 06:52 Check PMs again 06:52 Checked it 06:52 Why you're displaying it? 06:54 Hypno1337 06:54 06:54 SeriousGranade 06:54 06:54 The M.E.O.W. King 06:54 Away 06:54 06:54 Wikia-Critic 06:54 Away 06:54 Private Messages 06:54 06:54 The M.E.O.W. Kin 06:54 soap 06:56 k 06:56 no one is reacting 06:56 06:56 Hypno1337 06:56 06:56 The M.E.O.W. King 06:56 06:56 Wikia-Critic 06:56 Away 06:56 Private Messages 07:01 I'm just going to leave pings off. 07:01 . 07:14 Hyello yello chillpeashooter . 2016 02 09